Brush card assemblies for window lift motors include many components. For example, a separate spring and retainer is typically associated with each brush. Each brush is provided in a brush box. Also, shunts are typically provided for each brush. There is a need to provide a brush card assembly for a window lift motor that reduces overall cost by combining functions typically performed by specific components into other components of the assembly.